byramfandomcom-20200214-history
Chlorike System
The Chlorike System is a cluster of seven rocky planets which circle around an unnamed star. All seven planets are inhabited by sentient humanoid lifeforms, all of which are similar to each other and very similar in anatomy to humans. The seven planets have frosty relations with each other, with many temporary alliances being formed and betrayed in attempts to gain domination over the other planets. The Planets Chlorike I This is the smallest of the seven planets, and is populated by a race known as the Saxorions. The planet itself is the most central of the entire cluster, thus all physical conflict seems to have occurred on or around it. This has resulted in many barren warfields, with undetonated mines and snipers from foreign and native armies being a common feature among these landscapes. The other Chlorike planets see this planet as a strategic advantage, with many desiring the power that comes with holding the central Chlorikian planet. However, despite repeated invasions and a perennial presence of enemy forces, the Saxorions have maintained control of their planet and their army is regarded as the most advanced in the system. For this reason the main economic force of Chlorike I is military goods, and their good reputation means that they get traded far and wide across the universe, allowing the Saxorions to remain quite wealthy and actually at a low risk of defeat. Chlorike II This is the outermost of the planets in the system, inhabited by a race called the Saxanians. It is the fourth largest of the planets. Chlorike II is known for being the most technologically advanced of the planets, especially in the scientific and medical field. It is compulsory for all Saxanians to receive a bachelor level degree in either chemistry, physics, biology or mathematics. However this scientific advancement does not translate to a military level, and the Saxanians are often regarded as reckless or gamblers, often testing unproven weaponry, which has mostly backfired. They seek control of the Chlorike System's economy for the purpose of securing more funding for their research. They have established a permanent, non consented presence on Chlorike I, where they monitor the various guerrilla armies and hope to figure out a strategy to launch a full attack one day. Nonetheless, Chlorike II enjoys a stable economy by exporting various medical devices and equipment, and many Saxanians are employed in research across the other Chlorike planets and universe wide. Chlorike III The second largest of all seven planets, Chlorike III is inhabited by the bureaucratic Saxyviets. The planet is the most populated in the system, and contains many vast metropolises, with grand architecture and many modernist designs too. The planet is largely sustained by a huge banking sector, with the finances of all Chlorike planets (except Chlorike IV) being somehow tied to the many large independent banks on Chlorike III. The planet is also a huge legal hub, with interplanetary Chlorikian disputes being settled in one of the many grand courts situated across the globe. The planet maintains a small but effective noble military, and it's security systems imported from Chlorike II have rendered it's many safes secure from any hostile parties. The planet is very wealthy, and this is clear from the many clean, well designed cities that have arisen, which have been carefully developed to integrate beautiful parks and vegetation. Chlorike IV The third smallest planet in the system, Chlorike IV is home to a chaotic and unstable political system, owned by the Saxerriens. Run by a brutal dictatorship, this planet's society is characterised by frequent civil war and unrest, and police and military brutality. Chlorike IV is highly aggressive towards the other Chlorike planets, and holds no diplomatic relations with any of them. For this reason, it seeks imports from elsewhere in the universe, and their higher costs mean the planet is very poor, and many city-scapes are in disrepair. The planet is backed by several other corrupt planets from other systems, and many suspect that the government is in fact a puppet state controlled by these outside investors. These investors keep Chlorike IV armed enough to be considered too dangerous to invade. The military of this planet is highly disorganised but very barbaric. Often, especially when the military is deployed on Chlorike I, it will split into various, self governing guerilla groups that cause chaos and instill fear in the towns that border the war fields. As stated earlier, this planet lacks any real economy and is only sustained by outside entities that wish to claim a stake in the riches of the Chlorike system. Chlorike V The third largest planet in the system, Chlorike V is well known for its extensive salt mines that encompass most of the planet's surface. The native inhabitants are Saxavians. All Saxavians are either sent to be miners (lower intellect) or to be administrators (higher intellect). The entire planet's economy relies on the exportation of salt across the universe, and this results in Chlorike V producing the most revenue than all the other planets, yet this wealth falls into the hands of very few, and living and working conditions are some of the poorest in the system. Chlorike V lacks an effective military. Instead, Chlorike V exchanges salt at a lower price to many other Chlorike planets in return for either a non aggression pact or military protection. This planet is also noted for being the birthplace of superhero Dick Salt. Chlorike VI The twin planet of Chlorike III (being a fraction bigger), Chlorike VI, inhabited by the most alien-like species (Saxopians) has a largely agricultural economy and society. Covered by huge fertile plains, lush rainforests and vast, sprawling oceans, this is the most nature oriented planet by far. Almost all the Chlorike planets rely on their food supplies from this planet. The Saxopians are a distant race that are simple folk, who only use technology that enhances their crops and nothing more. Because of its importance to the rest of the Chlorike System, there is a treaty in place signed by six Chlorikian planets that strictly prohibits the invasion of Chlorike VI, to preserve both its industry and natural beauty. Chlorike IV often threatens to invade or bomb Chlorike VI and due to its nature as a military target, there is a permanent military presence set up by Chlorike I and III, much to the disdain of the Saxopians, who prefer to keep their noses to themselves. There are almost no high rise buildings on the planet itself, and only a very small minority of Saxopians are willing to perform any work other than farming, thus the entire administrative affairs of Chlorike VI are dealt with by Chlorike III, although some accuse the bureaucratic planet of exploiting the native folk. Chlorike VII The second smallest planet of the Chlorike system, this planet is inhabited by the spiritual Saxumites. They are the only race in the system that actively studies and performs sorcery, and they live in ancient temples strewn across great forest biomes. Many are clairvoyant, and can see simultaneous events happening across in other systems across the stars. They are not aggressive by nature, and never attack unprovoked, but they are fiercely defensive of their fellow kind and their temples. The Saxumites all follow under the leadership of the Saxume, the grand leader, who acts as the head of state. Chlorike VII has a tense relationship with Chlorike II, who's scientific approach is in direct contrast with the spirituality of the Saxumites. The planet rarely engages with the other 6, and is mostly self sustaining due to having sufficient natural resources and fertile soils. However, their perceived wisdom is sought after by many of the other planets, and many Saxumites are found in battle committees or teaching spirituality among the other Chlorike planets. Asteroid Belts The Chlorike System is home to two large asteroid belts, which both contain at least one asteroid large enough to sustain permanent structures and inhabitants. Ium Belt The largest of the two belts, located roughly between Chlorike I and Chlorike III. The largest of all the asteroids in the system, Natrium, is a stopover point for many galactic and intergalactic travellers, with many bars, hotels and casinos located on it. The other inhabitable asteroid, the slightly smaller Sodio, contains the Grand Museum, where relics from all over time and space are said to be kept. Apparently one of the exhibits contains a certain artifact, an artifact that is said to contain a lot of power, but ah well why dote on that, there are surely more interesting things to look at. Ine Belt Located closest to Chlorike VII, the Ine Belt only has one inhabited asteroid, Hlors, which contains an academy for gifted athletes. This academy once produced a great warrior, an unbeaten fighter from an unknown species called Mighty Billbracks. He was rumoured to have stopped a speeding road train with a single punch. Anyway, a long time ago, he went far, far away to fight in some intergalactic fighting tournament. He never returned. Nobody ever asked what happened.